User talk:Recgameboy
Please be careful With your Bakugan edits. If they haven't been shown on the show, there's no reason for a "first apperance" part on the temp. Also, the power of a Bakugan on the temp refers to the Gs in the show. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 00:02, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Your doing a good job! I'd just thought I'd stop by. Cheers, Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 01:38, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Bakugan Wiki:Ideas and Requests This message is too inform you about the consensus voting for the Bakugan Wiki:Ideas page. You are getting this message due to the fact you are currently a regular user and I did not wish to put a message on all 300 or so of the users who have ever edited. However, if you are not a regular user and you reading this, you are still welcome to get consensus for the page.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 16:50, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Elfin on SCIV I made Elfin on one of my fighting games it looks just like her. I'll put up a photo soon or if asked whatever comes first. If read please comment. You ever thought About adminship?Abce2|''Gene, lick''[[User Blog:Abce2|'' the crocodile.]] 10:38, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :Hello?Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Gene, lick]][[User Blog:Abce2|'' the crocodile.]] 01:27, January 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Can I have an answer?Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Gene, lick]][[User Blog:Abce2|'' the crocodile.]] 01:52, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Okay, never mind. I'll just wait for another good user to make an admin.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Gene, lick]][[User Blog:Abce2|'' the crocodile.]] 03:19, January 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::I was wondering if you wanted to be an admin, but you kept editing so I just assumed you didn't and retracted it. It's still up.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Gene, lick]][[User Blog:Abce2|'' the crocodile.]] 00:03, January 29, 2010 (UTC) I would love to be an admin, sorry for not responding I don't check my Talk Page much. Recgameboy 01:16, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :Your an admin. You can delete stuff, block users, etc.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Gene, lick]][[User Blog:Abce2|'' the crocodile.]] 04:19, January 29, 2010 (UTC) welcome Hi Recgameboy one question why did you ersaed Shadow Wing from Master Ingram's ability list Shadow Wing came out of an ability card--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 22:24, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Racgameboy. Do you like Maxus Helios? Do not do that without proof Why did you say Macubass Marina Caviatation Nullifies Gate Card it blcks the opponent from using it. watch and hear episode 29.--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 00:53, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Sorry my mistake? Forget what I said--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 00:55, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Yes! Thank you for that pic! Did you do it on a Mac?Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Gene, lick]][[User Blog:Abce2|'' the crocodile.]] 01:17, February 4, 2010 (UTC) No.--RECGameboy 06:52, February 6, 2010 (UTC)Recgameboy You obviously like snakes so do you like pythatntus and abisomega Yes.--RECGameboy 06:52, February 6, 2010 (UTC)Recgameboy HI! HELLO! Archive Your past Talkpage conversations, don't just delete them.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Gene, lick]][[User Blog:Abce2|'' the crocodile.]] 14:03, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Just... 2... more... edits! What game did you create those on?? It's a giraffe! (talk) 02:05, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Bakuhorma Hi Hi.I'm new here please help me around.What are the rules? hello! i am actually editing Gundalian Invaders and somehow some of my work disapear.... I saw that you edited before. I got this information from another website so plz dont mess it up... :) -Shinatashika Hi Hi.I'm new here please help me around.What are the rules?Nvcnvcxyz (talk) 07:26, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Private I need to ask you something. Do you have a secure email? aabce2@gmail.com. Abce2|''I am not ''[[User Blog:Abce2| a rodent.]] 01:56, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Droppin' by to say thanks for editing Baku-Legacy (I made it). I was not sure how to add pictures. Thanks!Maxus69 (talk) 05:03, February 23, 2010 (UTC)Maxus69 Oh.Well am i doing good so far?Nvcnvcxyz (talk) 05:50, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Recamebooy Glimmering Shadow Slash is another name for wind power extreme.Wind power extreme and wind power glimmering shadow slash are different.Extreme dashes and makes green slashes. and wind power glimmmering Shadow Slash ingram grabs his wing and slashes with it.Hello anyway I am BlazeCannon15.You have heard of me.--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 01:05, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I was in a hurry--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 02:45, February 26, 2010 (UTC) HI . ;p HeliosMK2upgr (talk) 05:00, February 28, 2010 (UTC)hi. uhm spectra , im a newbie here and i need some help , i dont know how to put a picture on my account . wew . ahaha . may i know your real name ?? // Dude I just saw those pictures you made of Julie, Alice etc. and I was wondering what game you made them on? P.S. They are really good!Maxus69 (talk) 05:20, February 28, 2010 (UTC)Maxus69 newbie irr HeliosMK2upgr (talk) 05:32, February 28, 2010 (UTC)what are the rules i need to know about ?? pls reply . // Traps!!! Together, we will make the articles incredible!!!Maxus69 (talk) 06:21, February 28, 2010 (UTC)Maxus69 Yes? Yes?Abce2|''DO NOT ''[[User Blog:Abce2| USE!]] 16:13, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Wasuuuuuuup! Hello darling (saw that in a commercial). YO!Maxus69 (talk) 03:10, March 10, 2010 (UTC)Maxus69 Don't Forget!!!!! Click here it's the Bakugan Wiki's anniversery!!!!! =D --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here 05:29, March 10, 2010 (UTC) HI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -- 05:32, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Need Help This is Gamekid Dan I was wondering if i can help with anything.Gamekid Dan 23:07, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Hold on I will teach you the ways of the template in a little bit. I am at a resturante right now.Abce2|''DO NOT ''[[User Blog:Abce2| USE!]] 00:39, March 12, 2010 (UTC) I'm giving you a big responsiblity You are now officially the first 'crat I've ever promoted. The future of the Wikia could someday be in your hands, so edit well. And behave yourself, not that it needs to be said. Peace! Abce2|''DO NOT ''[[User Blog:Abce2| USE!]] 01:52, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :Now, don't go on a promoting rampage, you've got to have my permission to promote someone. If you do promote someone without my permission, your admin and crat rights will be taken away.Abce2|''DO NOT ''[[User Blog:Abce2| USE!]] 02:00, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Recgame boy Sorry about when I blocked you all thses times by mistake.I am gonna edit you featured article template becasue in my view honestly I think the picture is a little not suitable--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 03:37, March 13, 2010 (UTC) editing pages i'm new and i'm wondering how you put one of the pictures at the very bottom of the file page. HIDUFIFS Hi Recgameboy! Its Bakuhorma, a featured user! Just droppin by to ask if you want to be a member of Team Pyrus? Pyrus and Ventus combine!! Firestorm!! (talk) 00:50, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Yes? What is it that I need to put my head up for, friend?Maxus69 (talk) 05:24, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Oh, the humanity!!!!Maxus69 (talk) 05:31, March 14, 2010 (UTC) your still awake it's 2 in the morning there The Online Bakugan Team If you still wanna be on the team try Pyrus. Because I have a feeling that Gugi is going to try Darkus and I am sure there are a lot of people with no bakugan here. - Benji What I was already an admin why do this--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 02:07, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Guess what Ever since I have reached 2000 edits Abce has been going non-stop on edits--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 02:12, March 17, 2010 (UTC) OHHH Which Wikia do you work on and what is your opinion on Abce and Me just askin--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 02:21, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :I'm here, you know that, right?Abce2|''DO NOT ''[[User Blog:Abce2| USE!'']] 02:25, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Pictures How do you add that writing under pictures of bakugan? Drago99 (talk) 02:03, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks So what you do is you put the picture in galleries and the you just write underneath it? Also what game did you make that picture of elfin on? Drago99 (talk) 02:23, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks THanks I figured it out. Drago99 (talk) 02:36, March 20, 2010 (UTC) nnnnnnnnniiiiiiiiiiiiccccccccceeeeee thos are some cool pics man where did u get them..... HELP Hi its me shun99 I need some help with putting a picture in that little square on the top right Enough with the RTandom Conversations--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 17:36, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Okay What is the point of thee things--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 17:44, March 20, 2010 (UTC) things your random conversations--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 18:36, March 20, 2010 (UTC) answer It's ok--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 18:47, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Link How do you create a link because I want to create a link to my golden retriever wiki? Drago99 (talk) 21:00, March 20, 2010 (UTC) hi Please visit my wiki I have a link on my user page.Also how do you make someone an admin? Drago99 (talk) 00:39, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Formal? Excuse me, but I believe the grammar on the Top Brawlers page is correct! I mean formal Bakugan? I believe that means Former Bakugan! Agent A- The Twilight Brawler (talk) 01:59, March 23, 2010 (UTC) ? Agent A is messing some pages up. And Helix Dragonoid going downhill...Maxus69 (talk) 02:11, March 23, 2010 (UTC) What pages, Maxus69? Agent A- The Twilight Brawler (talk) 02:12, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the advice. Drago99 (talk) 02:31, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Ever notice how " " appears out of nowhere sometimes!!!Maxus69 (talk) 03:00, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Bakguan: Battle Trainer Incorrect? I do not believe that the storyline on Bakugan: Battle Trainer is at all accurate. Agent A- The Twilight Brawler (talk) 03:27, March 23, 2010 (UTC) THanks a lot Thank you so much for this it is a great honor. Drago99 (talk) 13:18, March 23, 2010 (UTC) admin You..are..now..an..admin..on..my..wiki. Drago99 (talk) 13:26, March 23, 2010 (UTC) you might want to archive your talk page. You know... You can just hit the "Rollback" button instead of undoing an edit.Maxus69 (talk) 00:27, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Greetings Hello. My name is Masquerade Phantom. I see you're quite the contributor here. I admire that. I wonder... do you have any interest in the fanon aspect of Bakugan? If so, please check my blog ASAP. I plan to up my edit count here since I had taken a break to boost my edits on another Wiki to 6,000+, so if you have any ideas as per projects/articles in need of improvement, please don't hesitate to tell me. I look forward to working with you in the future. - Masquerade Phantom (talk) 20:15, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Do you need help with anything?Because I would be getting info on bakugan but i don't really know where. Drago99 (talk) 02:16, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Sorry My brother peter likes messing around with my talk page. Drago99 (talk) 02:21, March 25, 2010 (UTC) I noticed something... I noticed that for the pages of Bakugan that have been deceased, such as Blast Elico, it says " Blast Elico was a Bakugan." Do you think it should say "Blast Elico is Bakugan." Just because a Bakugan is deceased, does not mean it is not a Bakugan.Maxus69 (talk) 02:40, March 25, 2010 (UTC) PS How do you make a signature that is not just your name.Maxus69 (talk) 02:41, March 25, 2010 (UTC) help! how can i post an avatar picture can you show me? it was wrong your were saying helios was a it he is a he --BlazeCannon15 (talk) 03:04, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Thank ya! Thanks yous!Maxus69-Why So Serious? (talk) 06:15, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Next Time!!!!!!!!! I'll beat you next time!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --[[User:MayCain|MayCain]] (talk) 00:20, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Hi. Hello, Recgameboy!!!Maxus69-Why So Serious? (talk) 04:13, March 30, 2010 (UTC) .... Hi Recgameboy!!!!!Agent A- The Midnight Brawler (talk) 04:21, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Man, you guys always seem to be up late (or is it just my time zone is different) Agent A- The Midnight Brawler (talk) 04:37, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Time Zone I live in CA, It is like 9:50 where I am! Agent A- The Midnight Brawler (talk) 04:45, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Wait, if you live in CA too, thennnnn.................. You're up pretty late at night! (I am kinda tired) Agent A- The Midnight Brawler (talk) 04:49, March 30, 2010 (UTC) I don't think I can stay awake that long!! Agent A- The Midnight Brawler (talk) 04:53, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Hi.Maxus69-Why So Serious? (talk) 04:53, March 30, 2010 (UTC) I would say that is a smart decision, Recgameboy... By the way, Hi Maxus69... Also, one last thing, I shall see you all in the morning because right now I am going to retire. Good Night! Agent A- The Midnight Brawler (talk) 05:05, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Where are you guys during the day, while I am not slowly drifting off to sleep? Agent A- The Midnight Brawler (talk) 19:51, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Random Question!!!! Do people think you are weird because you play Bakugan at your age? Agent A- The Midnight Brawler (talk) 15:52, March 30, 2010 (UTC) HI!!!!! Hi, how's it going? Agent A- The Midnight Brawler (talk) 00:17, March 31, 2010 (UTC) The reply to the Reply!! So what do you want to do? Edit? Agent A- The Midnight Brawler (talk) 00:53, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Nope I am just short on time--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 02:33, March 31, 2010 (UTC) I have to go to sleep SDBM--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 02:35, March 31, 2010 (UTC)